No Longer Alone
by Shizuka-chan16
Summary: Last Chapter is up! What happened now that Kyoji is back and the Devil Gundam is gone? The continuation of the Gundam fight! Thank you so much for the reviews!!
1. Default Chapter

NO LONGER ALONE Shizuka-chan16 Chapter 1- Pondering  
  
I found myself walking slowly up the shoreline, hands jammed in my pockets, cape draping around me, almost like I was in a turtle shell, ready to pull myself in further. I'd felt this way for sometime at that point, isolated and alone, despite my friends and new wife. Yes that's right, Rain and I had made a point to marry soon after the end of the Gundam Fight. The entire Shuffle Alliance and their friends arrived to see us on our way to a new life, with their encouraging words and hearty slaps on the back. Ever since then, a full year ago, we divided. It wasn't that we were any less one big family of crest-on-hand Gundam fighters. It's just that life continued on for them. Chibodee and his girls returned to Neo-America to continue the bid for the next competition. Sai Saici decided that before he would buckle down to his duty to the Shaolin Temple, he would try to find a way to Neo-Denmark, home of his crush Cecil. Argo and Nastasha left somewhere unknown now considered outlaws to the strict Neo Russia, though neither seemed to mind. Finally, George had since become betrothed to the princess Maria Louise. Still, we all vowed to meet again at the next match. Yes, to maintain our responsibility to the Shuffle Alliance. I kicked a shell off the dock and into the water, watching as it skipped once before disappearing beneath the surface. It reminded me of how the Devil Gundam sank into the ground, taking with it whatever remained of Kyoji and Schwarz. My brother, or rather brothers, had fallen and it was all thanks to me. While I had always sought to kill him in belief that he had caused our family to crumble, I was never prepared to actually do it. Only the tearful words of Schwarz persuaded me, as he held up Kyoji to meet their fate together. Gulls leapt from the pilings and into the sky as I approached with my exposed hand running along the railing. I was in Neo Japan again, visiting the home I knew as a child and in my dreams since then. It was on the docks that I celebrated my last birthday at home. I never did forget the smiling faces of my parents and Kyoji's happy laugh as he held me up on his shoulders, something he had done ever since I was old enough to hold on to his head. On that last birthday, we all stood together, my brother in the front carrying me while Mom and Dad proudly watched behind us. Rain, who was no older than me, came running up and yelled for me to smile for her camera. The next thing I knew, I nearly fell off Kyoji's shoulders. At the very edge of the pier, I took a moment to allow my pent-up grief to resurface. My master, as well as Schwarz, always said that holding in one's emotions could be devastating, as well as distracting. Besides, I was alone there on the docks, with the home I once knew behind me. So the salty bay took in some extra precipitation, one that came from the heart of an aching warrior. Looking down, I could almost see their reflections: Mom's gentle eyes, Schwarz's determined glare, Master's mustached smirk, and Kyoji's cheerful grin. They all seemed so close, but yet so distant. Blinking, I realized I wasn't alone. 


	2. Chapter 2 Young Stranger

Turning around, I saw someone I'd failed to acknowledge earlier, whether it was because he had just shown up or was too small for me to see. In any case, I took a step closer for a better look. He was a small boy, roughly 5-years-old or so. His hair was black with a hint of rusty color in it and it fell loosely around his face. He wore plain blue jeans that seemed too big for him, and a red t-shirt that seemed too small. He reminded me of the orphans I took note of in Neo Hong Kong. This thought made me pity him. He was crouched on the docks now, hopelessly trying to fish with a makeshift stick and piece of string. Curious, I took another few steps closer. "Hey kid." His head snapped up and around and I could see his entire visage, an appearance that was stunning. He had a thin, starved face, pale and dirty. His lips were drawn tightly in fear or shyness. But then I saw his eyes, those blue-green droplets painted into white. It seemed so familiar. So I continued to speak. "What are you doing out here all by yourself?" He sighed and gave his stick a soft jerk to see if he'd caught something. At first I thought he'd totally missed my question, but he replied before I had the chance. "Trying to find food. I'm hungry." He was thin, too thin. It was obvious now that he was all alone, but this was strange for a child in the colonies. After all, the people that came to the colonies in the first place usually had their children's future secured. I sighed inwardly I've been away from here longer than I thought. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out the only snack I had, an apple. I held it out to the child, who looked up at me with questioning eyes. "Take it." I said. "Just to hold you over for now." As he slowly reached out and grasped it, I smiled and sat down. This boy reminded me of Hoi and Min, the two orphans Rain and I had looked after the year previous. It was almost a privilege to act as a big brother, since I had been blessed with one myself. "So kid, what's your name?" He stopped eating and answered. "Hiroji" I blinked. "Hiroji huh? That's a new one." "My mom told me." he paused to take another bite of the apple. "That she wanted my name to be like my dad's." "Who was your dad?" I was venturing now, suddenly feeling my heart begin to thud against my chest. Hiroji thought for a moment, squinting in the process. "I think Daddy was called.um.something like.Kyoji." I was stunned. "K.Kyoji.?" Was this the son of my brother? Was this my nephew? My world spinning, I placed my hands on his shoulders, startling him by accident. "Hiroji, where do you live?" Hiroji pointed to the house that stood in shambles behind us. It was the house I myself had lived in as a boy. Utter shock presented itself to me as it sunk in. It wasn't just a brother and father Kyoji had been forced to leave behind. The youngster stared up at me with an inquisitive look on his face. "What's your name?" I felt a smile work its way across my face and I got to my feet. "Hiroji, I don't know if your Daddy told you this, but he had a younger brother who used to live here as well." "Yeah, that's Uncle Domon." "And that's me. I'm your Uncle Domon." Hiroji gasped. "But wait! You're the colony fighter!" I nodded. "Yes, and also your dad's brother." "Daddy told me about you, Uncle Domon! He always said that you would come back someday so I could meet you!" He beamed and got up to grasp my cape in his tiny hands. "Wow, I know a Gundam fighter now!" I knew I couldn't leave him there where all he could hope for was a fish to take his hook. So, I picked him up and put him onto my shoulders. "Come on, kid. I can't leave you here all alone. Let's get out of here." "But what about my fish?" "Don't worry about it. I'll take you to Earth where there are lots more." And so, I strode down the road with my brother's son sitting atop my shoulders. I never did look back upon what had once been the home I'd always been dreaming of returning to. Now, I was no longer alone. 


	3. Chapter 3 10 years later

"GLOWING SLASH!" Hiroji shouted, unleashing his Gundam's katana with a mighty strike. "BURNING SLASH!" Domon yelled, countering it with his own weapon. Electric sparks shot out everywhere, a blinding light enveloping the ring. Rain sat up with a jolt, squinting to see which Gundam had emerged triumphant. Once the dust cleared, however, both mobile suits recoiled unscathed. Little Keiji, the 10-year-old son of Domon and Rain, leaned forward as well with his mother. He resembled a brown-haired version of his father, with inquisitive green eyes to go along with it. "Aniki's just as good as Dad!" he pointed out with awe in his voice. "I wish I was that strong!" Hiroji and Domon chuckled as they caught this upon exiting their Gundams. "You'll get there with practice." His father reassured him. Hiroji laced his fingers behind his head. "And what better way than to fight in the tournament yourself?" Keiji sighed. "But only one Gundam can pilot for each nation." Hiroji sneered. "Ah, so what? Remember that we both have access to the Glowing Gundam. And as long as you don't challenge anyone, you can still pilot the Soaring Gundam. We can just say that you're helping me to train." Keiji squealed with delight. "Yay! So when do we head to the Guyana Highlands for the big training?" Domon smiled. "We pack up and ship out first thing Saturday. So we should probably put the training on hold until we get there." Hiroji smirked and took a mock fighting stance. "I can't believe I'm an official Gundam Fighter. Wouldn't my dad be pleased, Uncle Domon?" Domon nodded. Hiroji was Kyoji through and through. At age 15, he was identical to what the man had remembered his brother to be. Ever since having found him in Neo Japan a decade previous, the youth with the playful smirk and Ninjutsu-like fighting style had become his and Rain's first-born son. It was strange. Hiroji had never known his father, let alone Schwarz, but seemed to be a natural at such a form of fighting. He was quick, cunning, and strong, able to manipulate his Glowing Gundam with the greatest of ease. Domon only hoped he could teach him what Master Asia and Schwarz had tried to teach him.  
  
.......  
  
"Aniki?" Hiroji shifted his head to glance down at the boy that occupied the bunk below him. "Hm?" "How come your dad's not here? I know I'm not supposed to ask, but." "No sweat, kid. You have a right to know since he is your uncle." Hiroji now looked up at the ceiling. "My dad was a scientist like Grandpa. Together, they built the most powerful Gundam the universe had ever seen. It was called the Devil Gundam. Anyway, when this evil dude named Major Ulube found out about it, he was able to trick your mom's dad into trying to steal it." "So what happened?" "My dad took the Devil Gundam to Earth to avoid capture. But the crash caused it to malfunction and it took him inside. There, he was held for over a year, his ki being used to feed that monster." Hiroji sighed sadly. "And your dad, my Uncle Domon.was forced to kill him." Keiji gasped. "Dad killed Uncle Kyoji?! Why?" "He had no choice." Hiroji answered coolly, the subject of his father's death not being one of his favorites. "Dad was suffering and there was no way to free him. He died so that no one else could suffer what he had to." "Oh." Keiji shifted onto his side, pulling the sheets further over him. "I see." Hiroji forced himself to put on his big-brotherly tone. "Alright, I told you what happened so now you need to be good and go to sleep. Otherwise, we'll be late getting ready for tomorrow's trip." "Oh that's right, we're leaving for the Guyana Highlands tomorrow! Goodnight!" Once he heard his surrogate kid brother begin to snore, Hiroji closed his own eyes. "I know I never knew you, Dad. But I'll fight this one in your honor." With that, he drifted off into a deep slumber. 


	4. Chapter 4 The Price of Infallibility

Hiroji and Keiji excitedly ran up to the cliff ledge where they could see an entire landscape just waiting to welcome them. "Wow, Aniki check out that waterfall!" the smaller boy hissed, pointing to the great pillar of water that rained down into the valley below from a river. "Up for a swim, little bro?" Hiroji asked, throwing off his black tank. "What, are you nuts? That's like a ga-zillion miles to the bottom!" Keiji shook his head abruptly. "No way, no, no, no. I'm not that crazy!" Hiroji laughed. Keiji was famous for his fear of heights. Domon had said he had been the same way at his age so it was no big deal. He would work over it with time. In any case, the teen wasn't willing to wait and leapt. "Dad's gonna' kill you, Aniki!" was all he heard as he plummeted to the giant lake below. Relaxing his arms against his sides, he allowed himself to fall before preparing to right himself so he would land feet- first. He failed to realize the danger of landing right where the water churned as it hit the bottom. Domon came running up to his son on the cliff. "Where did Hiroji go?"  
  
Keiji pointed. "He wanted to take the shorter way to the bottom. "What? Oh shit!" Domon looked down just as Hiroji hit the water. "HIROJI!!!" The first thing Hiroji felt as the water closed over him, was the snapping of his left leg. He tried to go up to the surface but the waterfall continued to deposit the liquid down onto him with the strength of a battering ram. A whirlpool threatened to pull him even further down. All he felt was pain and burning lungs. Suddenly, that all faded away as he was freed from the water and carried ashore. Oblivious of his savior and his spared life, Hiroji simply lay moaning. Only after a long moment did he dare open his eyes. He found himself staring up into the eyes of a man silhouetted by the noon sun. As the youth squinted to see better, he found that the figure was wearing a strange red, gold, and black mask that completely covered his nose and mouth, with only his eyes showing. And those eyes were bright blue. "W-What happened?" Hiroji murmured, sitting up out of the man's grasp. "You tried to take on a waterfall and failed from what I saw." The figure answered casually, as though he hadn't done anything heroic at all. "Oh yeah, I remember now. Boy that was a mistake." "HIROJI! HIROJI!!" The two turned to see Domon dashing down the slope, Keiji at his heels. Before Hiroji could say anything more to his newfound friend, he was gone. Hiroji shrugged. "That was weird." 


	5. Chapter 5Reunion in the Thicket

Hiroji was put to bed as soon as the boys returned to camp. Rain found him to have a nasty fracture to his left leg, something that would eventually repair itself if given the right amount of time. It frustrated the youth, however, knowing he would have to miss out on the training for a while, the only reason for why they were in the Guyana Highlands in the first place. For at least a week, he would have to sit out exercises in the Glowing Gundam. Keiji shook his head at his cousin. "Oy, I'm glad I'm afraid of heights." Rain chuckled as she completed putting the cast on her nephew's leg while he lay snoring. "Hiroji's not the only bold one, dear. Your dad did the same thing at that same waterfall all those years ago." "I'm not surprised." Her son responded with a laugh. "Dad is kind of crazy sometimes." Rain sighed. You have no idea. "Where is he anyway?" "He went for a walk." Rain answered. "Why?" "He grew up here for the most part. Master Asia trained him all throughout this entire area." "Oh." .......  
  
Domon came to a stop and sat down in the grass. He wanted to take a moment to get something to eat, as well as rest. Reaching into his pocket, he found he still had a loaf of bread he'd stolen from the portable pantry earlier. He snickered. "Ran will be blaming the kids for this. Oh well." He bit into it to find that his teeth nearly burst out of his mouth. "Ack! Damn thing's too hard!" Drawing his katana, he tossed it once and sliced it hot dog roll style. "So you still make use of that sword." A voice said that seemed to come out of nowhere. But Domon knew better and turned around to see a familiar figure standing behind him against a tree. He gasped, the sword dropping to the ground. "It can't be." Schwarz smiled beneath his mask, regarding his brother with a tender shine in his eyes. "It's been a long while, Domon Kasshu." Domon ran forward and seized him by the arms. "Schwarz, is it really you? Niisan?" When the masked fighter nodded, Domon hugged him with such force; he nearly knocked them both into the water that stretched out to the left. "Erk! Well, you've definitely gotten stronger." Schwarz declared, overcoming his asphyxiation to return the embrace. "But that's to be expected of you after over another decade." Domon pulled back and beamed ecstatically. "I can't believe it's really you! How could it be?" Schwarz yanked off his mask, revealing the face Domon had never forgotten. "Don't ask me how, because I couldn't honestly say for sure. I suppose second chances are possible for anything." "Wait till Hiroji finds out! He'll be psyched to know his father's still alive!" "Hold on a second." He caught his younger brother by the arm. "That might not be such a good idea. Not yet anyway." Domon cocked his head. "What are you saying?" Schwarz tugged back on his mask and frowned. "With my return, there could be some trouble. Who knows what this could mean." He looked deep into Domon's eyes. "And should anything happen between now and the next Gundam fight, Hiroji should be at his best. He can't be if he's aware that I'm here." "But I don't." "You understand very well, Domon. If I had revealed my identity to you all those years back in this very land, you would have never been able to become the warrior you needed to be. I didn't want to blow it for you then, and I don't want to blow it on my son now." Schwarz placed his hand on Domon's shoulder and gripped it tightly. "Do you see it now?" Domon nodded. "Yeah, I do. But what's your plan then?" "My Gundam Spiegel is back in action. I will remain here to help where needed." He turned to leave but stopped. "The future could get a bit rocky, brother. It is best for us all to be prepared." With that, he disappeared, as stealthy as his ninja skills allowed him to be. "Hey wait." Domon took a step after him, but decided against following any further. He knew better, even though he was his brother. Smiling and shrugging, he turned away and started up the slopes towards camp. 


	6. Chapter 6 Ignore the handicap

The air was filled with energy as Burning Gundam took on the Soaring Gundam. Young Keiji tried his best to throw in the moves he'd been taught, but Domon came at him too fast for him to rely on learned skill. His instincts, sloppy and youthful, were all that guided him. His father was trying his best not to laugh. Hiroji sat on the ground a good distance away, a water bottle in one hand, a wooden sword in the other. He had always been good at crafting and repairing weaponry, even making a sort of business of it. Back home, he was known to be the greatest repairman around. His far greatest achievement was this katana, cut and molded just as perfectly as his uncle's own prized weapon. The youth groaned as a fresh pain shot up his shin and into his knee. "Augh! Stupid Tylenol! It never works." Sighing, he flopped down completely, grass spraying up from under his head. There, he stared up at the clouds, listening to the sounds of the battle taking place about ½ a mile away. "I should have never jumped off that cliff. Now I can't even train. By the time I am back on my feet, Keiji will be up to my level." "What makes you think you can't train?" a voice asked. Hiroji sat up and looked over his shoulder just as Schwarz stepped out of the shadows. "Hey, aren't you the guy who pulled me out of the water?" The masked man nodded. "The name's Schwarz Bruder." Hiroji smirked and crossed his arms. "I thought so. So, Mr. Bruder, I can tell you're a fighter as well. And your mask tells me.oh say.you're from Neo Germany?" "Smart youth. That's correct." Schwarz walked over to him and stood off to the side, also folding his arms. They turned their focus to the continuing fight. "Yeesh, Keiji needs to work on his defense a little." Hiroji murmured as Burning Gundam nearly tore off Soaring Gundam's arm. "Who is this young Keiji?" Schwarz asked, peering down at the youth sitting in the grass. Hiroji pointed to Burning Gundam. "Keiji's my cousin; Domon's son." A chuckle escaped the Neo German and he closed his eyes. My notion was correct. Domon, you sly dog. Once the fight was over and the Gundams knelt in conclusion, Hiroji looked back up at his newfound friend. "So anyway, you had some advice for me?" "You don't need that leg to train." Schwarz said. "A Gundam is capable of fighting with a limb completely torn off, so I believe that you can manage." Hiroji blinked but then smirked. "So you're telling me to go against my aunt's wishes then?" Schwarz scoffed and turned away. "You didn't hear this from me, kid. But yes, in short, that's what I'm trying to tell you. You'll need all the training you can get." "I hope that wasn't supposed to be an insult, friend." "You know it wasn't supposed to be, Hiroji Kasshu." Schwarz headed back into the woods, vanishing just as quickly as he appeared. "When you're able to make good use of this advice I bestow upon you, then I will be there for a good match." Hiroji cocked his head and shrugged. "That was weird. But he's right." He planted his sword into the ground and got up, using the weapon as a crutch. "I can train after all." "What are you doing on your feet, Hiroji Kasshu?" Domon asked sarcastically as he came up the hill with Keiji on one shoulder. The youth grinned and threw a punch into the air. "I just met this guy who inspired me a bit." Domon blinked. "And just what was his name?" "Schwarz Bruder. Of Neo Germany." Hiroji snickered. "And I can tell that you're not the only really strong one around these parts anymore." "Makes sense," his uncle replied, placing his son down on the ground. "He was the one who taught me to control Burning Gundam's Hyper Mode." Hiroji gasped. "No way, he did that?" Domon nodded. "Sure did. That and a couple of other things." He reached down and ruffled his hair jokingly. "Looks like he's taken you as his next pupil." Hiroji laughed. Man, I can't wait till I fight this guy! 


	7. Chapter 7 Gundam Patriot?

Hey people, before you read this, I need some help in spacing the typing. I have it typed up in paragraphs and such, but when I upload it, that is all taken away like the document manager says. I don't know what to do, especially since my computer is old and I'm computer illiterate. For those of you who know what to do: please tell me in one of the reviews. This way, it will be easier to read down the line. Many thanks.---Shizuka16 Glowing Gundam threw punches in every direction as it limped through the canyon river. This was favorable for training because it not only made Hiroji's injured leg a little more buoyant, but it also made his good leg work harder. Sweat beaded the youth's brow as he continued forward, fighting an invisible opponent. "Just.a.little.further!" His resting spot lay just ahead, a piece of wooded land that split the river into two streams. Having gone back and forth a good dozen times, Hiroji was very much looking forward to a break. But still, he forced his punches to strike faster, gritting his teeth all the while. By the time he'd reached the banks and deactivated the mobile trace system, he jumped to the ground panting. Feeling his leg threaten to cave in beneath him, he immediately sat down, having to suppress a cry of pain. "Hiya!" a voice called from in nearby. Hiroji raised his head just as a girl with purplish hair came running at him, gun aimed to shoot. "What?!" Hiroji raised his wooden katana in defense (POW!), blocking the blow aimed to strike him in the head. He scowled. "Some greeting! What was that for?" Giggling, she tucked away the pistol. "Sorry, friend. I just had to test my gun against the legendary Hiroji Kasshu!" Hiroji cocked his head. "A legend? Since when am I a legend?" "My dad says so anyway. He told me that your uncle won 3 Gundam fights." "Oh, well yeah that's true. What's your name?" She plopped down next to him with a big smile on her face. "Angela Crockett, but my friends know me as Angie." "Ah, so you're Chibodee's kid, huh? I take it you're fighting in his place now?" "Uh-huh. I may be only 13, but hey, I aced the preliminaries that got me here." She looked up at the beautiful mobile suit the young man was so proud of. "Glowing Gundam, eh? I take it that it glows?" "In the Glowing Mode it does." Hiroji answered, lacing his hands behind his head. "Something I still have to work on." "Yeah, that's why I'm here. To master that power for myself." Angie got up and brushed herself off. "Well, my mom and dad dropped by to see your crew, so I figure I should be heading that way." Hiroji got up as well, leaning on his sword handle for support. "Before you do, I have a request." "Shoot." He now, stuck the katana out in front of him. "Accept my challenge to a Gundam fight, right here and now." Angie gaped. "You nuts? You practically missing a leg there, partner." "Don't worry about that. Accept or decline." "Decline? Feh! That word doesn't register in my mind." She smirked evilly. "I accept." She leapt skyward, a red, white, and blue Gundam flying to meet her. "GUNDAM FIGHT!" Hiroji was back inside his Gundam in an instant. "READY." "GO!!!" Angie charged, whipping a giant pistol out of her Gundam's "belt". "Patriot Strike!!" Hiroji ducked and swerved to escape the rounds of red bullets, brandishing Glowing Gundam's katana. His broken leg dangling uselessly, he charged himself forward with his free hand and right leg. Standing on a cliff near the scene, Schwarz watched as explosions lit up the valley. He observed every move of the young fighters, as they now locked their hands in attempt to push each other back. "Hiroji's doing well," he concluded. "But his grueling training is quickly tiring him." Sure enough, Hiroji sank to his good knee in minutes, panting heavily. "Damn, I'm so tired. I can feel my body weakening." Angie stood over him in her Gundam Patriot. "Ready to give up?" "Heh, heh. I guess I have no choice." Hiroji looked up at her and nodded. "I think I can afford to lose one match." "Hey, that's no fun!" the girl said, clearly frustrated. "You mean I don't get to pound some sense into you?" "There's no point in being brash." He answered calmly. "I am a fighter who knows when he should give up. I can't afford to break anything more." Angie slapped her forehead. "And Dad said I'd have a challenge in this dude." Hiroji smiled to himself. Well, I lost this one. But hey, at least I know now where my abilities lie. "He's taking this too.Uh?!" Angie watched as her Gundam's pistol completely split in half and exploded. "Ack! HEY!" Hiroji chuckled as he glanced over his shoulder, where he could see Schwarz standing on the cliff high above. "And that brings me one step closer to my fight with you!" .......  
  
Meanwhile, far below the soil, something began to stir. The faint pulse that had been causing the earth to vibrate ever so slightly began to intensify. A pair of massive eyes lit up the darkness. 


	8. Chapter 8 Battle with Schwarz

"Uncle Domon, I think I'm ready to see how I fare against Schwarz." Hiroji spoke up as he and Domon brought back logs for the campfire. "That's fine with me," Domon said with a smirk on his face. "So long as he's still the same merciful guy I used to know." "What do you mean?" "He nearly whacked off my head in our first fight. And in our big match at the finals, it wasn't any more fun." Hiroji smiled. "Ah, I'm sure I'll be alright. Anyway, I'll go find him tomorrow."  
  
.......  
  
"Schwarz-san! Hey! Schwarz-san!" Hiroji had his hands cupped over his mouth as he stood in the clearing calling for Schwarz. He didn't need to wait long. "So you're ready, then?" Hiroji spun around as his challenger walked casually out of the trees to meet him. Just the sight of this masked man in a trench coat intensified the youth's excitement in fighting him. "I'm set to see if my one-legged training has paid off like you thought it would!" he snapped his fingers. "RISE GLOWING GUNDAM!!" Over the treetops at lightning speed came the beautiful Glowing Gundam. His instinctive Ninjutsu coming into play, Hiroji disappeared inside. Within seconds, the mobile suit came to life and stood on the ground. Schwarz unfolded his arms and chuckled. "Impressive. Alright then, RISE GUNDAM SPIEGEL!!" Hiroji gasped at the sight of the Gundam from Neo Germany. It was truly a fine machine of black, gold, white, and red, with two Spiegel blades at each arm. The sheer power was enough to explain Domon's defeats. "This is gonna' be fun." He punched his fists together, poised on his right leg. "GUNDAM FIGHT!!" "READY." Schwarz moved his Gundam into a fighting stance, ready to grasp his double blades. "GO!!!" Hiroji brandished his katana and charged from the fore. "Hey, Dad! Look over there!" Keiji pointed over towards the large valley that stretched out below. There, a massive explosion blasted into the air. Rain came running out of the Burning Gundam, which she had been making repairs to. "Domon! Who's fighting over there?" "It couldn't be Angie and Uncle Chibodee!" Keiji declared. "They were going to go up north today where the Devil Gundam used to be." Domon smiled. "Rain, there's something you need to be let in on." Hiroji was having the time of his life as he clashed fists with the mighty Gundam Spiegel. He could feel their energies combining and lancing about in every direction. From what his fists said, which he used to communicate feelings with, he could safely say that Schwarz was enjoying the fight as well. Strange. He thought. Now that I've tapped into Schwarz's feelings, it almost feels like I've known him from somewhere. Breaking free of their hand lock, Gundam Spiegel recoiled to ready his net. "Now would be a good time to deploy that Glowing Mode of yours, Hiroji!" "Glowing Mode? But I.!" Hiroji realized at that moment that this trump card wasn't exactly available for him yet. "Damn." He said to himself. "He's right, I do need that if I am to win." He managed a bitter laugh. "I've been having such a good time that I forgot I'm supposed to actually win." He knew that his emotions were supposed to trigger the Glowing Gundam's transformation, but what kind of emotions? Apparently, Hiroji hadn't heard of the Serene State of Mind that Domon was now a master of. Schwarz threw the net and it hit Hiroji with such great force that he was thrown to the ground. Wind knocked out of him, the youth struggled to regain himself, but was unable to break free as the mesh electrocuted him. "YAAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Gundam Spiegel loomed over him for a brief moment. "You see now what your next goal is. While you are able to fight well with the lack of a limb, you still need to make the best possible use of that Gundam." He sliced the net free with one swipe of his Spiegel blades and turned to leave. "If you don't want to be looked down upon at the Gundam Fight or in any battle you take place in." In a flash, he was gone. Hiroji sat up completely now and punched his fist into the ground. "Augh! I can't believe I forgot about how to achieve Glowing Mode! Now that's two losses under my belt."  
  
.......  
  
"What?! You mean to tell me that Schwarz is alive?" Rain grabbed Domon by the arms. "Domon, have you any idea what that means for Hiroji?" "I know, Rain. But we can't let our nephew know just yet. For now, it has to be between us." Rain blinked. "But why? Why can't Hiroji know that his father is alive?" "Because if Schwarz is alive, then what of the Devil Gundam?" Domon asked. "After all, I know my brother died that day, just as we all know that monster did." He put his hands on her shoulders. "We just have to be ready for the worst. And telling Hiroji that Schwarz is his dad so that he can completely forget about training is not going to help." "I guess so. Hiroji lacks any major goals for this Gundam Fight anyway." Rain looked over at their nephew as he and Keiji fished off of the banks of the river. "It would be easy to distract him." "Good so then we won't say a word. Right?" "Right."  
  
.......  
  
Not far away, a bird took off into the sky, clearly startled by something. One of its feathers strayed from its tail and came whirling to the ground. But as it touched to soil below, it began to bump up and down. Far below, the pulsing had intensified. 


	9. Chapter 9 Desperation's Strength

"Ack!" Keiji fell backwards in his Soaring Gundam as Glowing Gundam elbowed him in the torso.  
  
Hiroji, who was normally so patient with his younger cousin, scowled. "Come on, Keiji! You have to do better than this!"  
  
"I'm trying my best!" the son of Domon shouted back, struggling to get back up.  
  
Then came a sentence that Hiroji would immediately regret: "It's not good enough!" Oh no Hiroji wanted to punch himself in the face for that. He could see how toxic his venomous words were to the sensitive child.  
  
Keiji tearfully sheathed his gundam's sword. "Hiroji, you big jerk!" With that, he took off in the Soaring Gundam, disappearing into the blue sky.  
  
The teen knew he was in trouble. Keiji never called him by his name unless he was really mad. It was always that "Aniki" spoken with such affection and pride.  
  
"Where's Keiji going?" Domon demanded, running out to the battlefield. "What happened?"  
  
"Hiroji said something that he shouldn't have." Schwarz said from behind him in the trees. When Domon turned around and saw he was there, he stopped. Schwarz nodded. "Let him handle it."  
  
Inwardly cursing, Hiroji blasted into the air with the Glowing Gundam, after his fleeing cousin. "Keiji! Wait up!"  
  
"Hiroji, wait!" Gundam Patriot flew up to meet him, having watched the fight. "I'm coming too!"  
  
The teen didn't object and continued on with the American Gundam following.  
.......  
  
Keiji jumped from the cockpit of his Gundam as rain began falling. Already, he was miles from camp and the dark clouds signified a thunderstorm, something he very much feared. Unsure of what to do otherwise but find a low-lying shelter, he plunged into the woods. In the meantime, he was regretting his running off.  
  
A violent flash of lightning lit up the entire area. "Wha-!" Keiji fell backwards with a startled yelp. He caught sight of a dark patch in the rock nearby and made for it, boots sloshing in the mud. He felt a wave of relief when he found it to be a cave entrance. "Great! I'll be okay in there!"  
  
.......  
  
"Look!" Angie cried, pointing to the wooded area below.  
  
Hiroji gasped. "It's Soaring Gundam! Come on!"  
  
But the mobile suit's pilot wasn't inside or near it. Hiroji wasn't happy Just great! I lose my cousin in a thunderstorm, which is one of the things that happen to scare him senseless! I have to find him  
  
"There's some footprints over here!" Angie called, Gundam Patriot leaning down towards the muck to investigate.  
  
"Those are his." Hiroji concluded. "No doubt about it!"  
  
The two Gundams trailed the tracks through the mud, until they saw it: a cave!  
  
"I'll betcha that rascal's in there!" Angie piped.  
  
Hiroji jumped out of his Gundam. With all the thunder roaring, he knew there was no point in calling to Keiji from the outside. Hair billowing in the wind, he dashed inside. "Angie! Stay with the Gundams!"  
  
It was terribly dark inside and the fact that the sky outside was a thick black didn't help. Hiroji felt a cold chill as he slowed to a walk, his bad leg not wanting to fully cooperate just yet. "Keiji!" he hissed, unsure why he was calling so low. "Hey! Keiji!"  
  
"Huh?" came a small voice. "A.Aniki?"  
  
Hiroji squinted desperately to see where the boy was. "Keiji! Where are you?"  
  
"Aniki!" Keiji was just barely visible as he came running to his cousin. But as he reached him, the cave began to shake.  
  
Hiroji looked up as bits of rock began tumbling down on them from the low- hanging ceiling. What's more, the shaking was intensifying.  
  
"Keiji! Get down!" Hiroji bent over the boy to shield him as the rocks began to grow in size.  
  
Angie saw dust come flying up out of the cave entrance and sprang out of the Gundam Patriot. "Hiroji! Keiji!"  
  
A massive boulder broke loose from the ceiling, plummeting right down upon the two boys. "AH!" Keiji yelped in terror and braced himself to be crushed. "ANIKI!"  
  
"NO!" Hiroji held up his hands over his head, stopping the boulder with a great crash. He gasped as he realized he was holding the massive rock over his head. "Am I.what in the.?"  
  
Keiji gaped. "Aniki! Your hands are."  
  
Sure enough, Hiroji's hands were glowing bright blue. "Is this the power that will.master the Glowing Mode?" he wondered as pure strength rippled through every part of him.  
  
But the shaking continued and he had little time to think. Tossing the boulder away, Hiroji picked up Keiji and began to run. "We have to get out of here before the entire cave falls apart!"  
  
"Hey boys!" Angie came running up to them. "Hurry up, will you!"  
  
As the three leapt outside and into the rain, the cave came crashing down on itself.  
  
........  
  
"I'm so sorry, Aniki!" Keiji cried, clinging tightly to his cousin's shirt. "I never should have gotten mad!"  
  
Hiroji laughed and tousled his hair affectionately. "It's okay, squirt. I know I deserved that for saying that to you."  
  
"But you were right, I can't fight as good as you can!" Keiji interjected shamefully.  
  
The teen scoffed. "That's not why you're a valuable sparring partner, Keiji. Thanks to you just being there, I discovered the power I need to master Glowing Mode." He grinned. "So thanks a lot, little bro!"  
  
Keiji beamed and they both laughed.  
  
Standing overhead on a cliff with their Gundams behind them, Domon and Schwarz watched the cousins take off in their own mobile suits, bound for home. "You were right, Niisan." Domon concluded. "Hiroji handled it just fine."  
  
Schwarz nodded and sighed. "They're just like brothers, you know. If a comment is slightly misunderstood, the younger brother gets mad and then it is up to big brother to redeem himself." He glanced over at his own brother. "Just like the old days, eh?"  
  
Domon put a hand on his stomach. "Geez, I'm hungry. Let's go back to camp for some grub!"  
  
The masked fighter slapped his forehead. "That's another thing about the younger siblings. They have the attention span of a rock." 


	10. Chapter 10 Thunder Gundam

Author's Note- Ack! I'm sorry for all of you who don't know. This doesn't stay true to the actual G Gundam series in the fact that Schwarz is alive and so is the Devil Gundam. Although I didn't see Episode 49, I do know that Rain and Domon destroy it. I'm just having fun with the idea that that monster and Schwarz are miraculously alive. So bear with me on this.  
  
Also, now that I have the double space thing figured out (thank you Dark Dragon) I will put the disclaimer: I do not own G Gundam or its characters or mecha. My only characters are Hiroji, Keiji, Angie, and the rest of the Shuffle heirs.  
  
Thank you and enjoy! -Shizuka 16  
  
Hiroji breathed in the crisp morning air as he ran. It was still early, practically before dawn-the perfect time for some training. His rapidly stiffening left leg brought a satisfied sneer to his face. After nearly a month of it being out of commission, the bad limb was finally getting its much-needed workout. Good thing for him, since the Gundam Fight Championship was drawing ever closer.  
  
Suddenly, he saw a tree come crashing down onto the dirt path. "Whoa!" He skidded to a halt, nearly running into it. Instead, he fell onto his rump with a grunt.  
  
But as he sat there, he gasped. The tree was coming off the ground, as if it were floating! To his surprise, a tall young girl raised it high over her head.  
  
"Sorry about that," she apologized, holding it easily. "I didn't see you coming until too late."  
  
The youth was transfixed, but not just by her sheer strength. She had long brown hair beneath a camper's hat and greenish-blue eyes that were just a tad darker than his own. She looked to be maybe a year or so older, or it could have been just her height.  
  
Hiroji got up and brushed himself off. "It's okay, I was probably going too fast anyhow." He smiled. "So what's your name, stranger?"  
  
"Anya. Anya Gulskii." She answered with a nod. "I represent Neo Russia in the Gundam Fight. Yours?"  
  
Hiroji bowed respectfully. "Hiroji Kasshu of Neo Japan."  
  
"Ah, so you must be the son of Domon, eh?"  
  
"No, he's my uncle. Keiji is Domon's son." He looked around. "So if you're Argo's kid then where's your camp?"  
  
Anya pointed in the direction she and the fallen tree had come from. "It's in the east valley about a mile that way."  
  
"Are you planning to drag that log all the way back? What do you need something that size for?"  
  
"First off, it's not too difficult. You could carry something like this. Second, if I bring a whole tree back to camp, it saves me having to keep coming for more firewood."  
  
"Oh, I see." Hiroji laced his fingers behind his head. "But hey, you're Argo's kid, not me. I wouldn't be able to carry that a mile."  
  
Anya studied him for a long moment, staring at him with her piercing eyes. Hiroji quickly became uncomfortable, like she was trying to melt him or something. Then, she placed the tree down with a loud thump and pointed at him. "Hiroji Kasshu, I challenge you to a Gundam Fight Match!"  
  
"You want to fight me?" Hiroji was surprised at the sudden challenge, but smirked and punched his fists together. "I accept!"  
  
The young Neo Russian snapped her fingers. "RISE THUNDER GUNDAM!!"  
  
"RISE GLOWING GUNDAM!!"  
  
At the sound of their pilots' calls, two mobile suits popped out of the depths of the forests. Once inside, the fighters took their stances.  
  
"I won't go easy on you!" Anya declared.  
  
"You don't need to since I have Glowing Mode!" Hiroji shouted back, inwardly hoping he still held the power from the cave rescue the other day.  
  
"Gundam Fight ready!"  
  
"GO!!!" Hiroji reeled back and charged.  
  
Their fists clashed, then their hands locked. Thunder Gundam, with a built practically identical to Bolt Gundam, quickly gained the upper hand, pushing back upon Glowing Gundam's arm. Hiroji gritted his teeth in pain. "Ergh!"  
  
Just out of sight, perched on top of a large boulder, Schwarz watched the battle. The sky darkened with the promise of another thunderstorm. "Their energy alone generates this storm." He observed quietly.  
  
.......  
  
"Dad! Check out the sky over there!" Keiji called as he and Angie trained in their Gundams.  
  
Domon looked up from Burning Gundam and saw how blackened and choked the air had become in the near valley. "Man, I haven't seen a ki-generated storm that big since the Devil Gundam battles!" he murmured. "Hiroji must be in the middle of that one."  
  
Thunder Gundam released the Glowing Gundam and kicked it into the ground. Hiroji tried to sit up, clutching his sore midsection. "Damn! Not only is she strong like her dad, but she's also got speed!" he growled. "But I can't lose another battle! No more defeats!"  
  
Anya jumped high into the air and came charging at him with her graviton hammer swinging madly in her right hand. "GAME OVER! HAH!"  
  
POOM!!!!!!!  
  
Schwarz felt the entire earth vibrate and jumped backwards to avoid falling off the rock. "Hiroji!"  
  
But to his and Anya's shock, Glowing Gundam caught the massive ball in the palm of his hand. What's more: the mobile suit of Neo Japan was glowing bright blue!  
  
Hair standing up in the sheer energy, Hiroji's eyes began to flash bright blue themselves. "HERE I GO! GLOWING STRIKE!!!!"  
  
Glowing Gundam, now in Glowing Mode, lunged at Thunder Gundam, landing its massive hand on its head.  
  
Schwarz folded his arms in satisfaction. "So, Glowing Gundam has its own version of the Burning Finger. Interesting."  
  
Anya could only watch as a blinding light overtook the cockpit.  
  
.......  
  
"Anya Gulskii, what are you doing back so late?" Nastasha demanded, hands on her hips as she stared UP at her daughter.  
  
The teen placed her log casually on the ground. "I had a very interesting Gundam Fight today."  
  
Argo, who was sitting near his Bolt Gundam, looked up at her. "Who was the challenger this time?"  
  
"Hiroji was his name. Domon's nephew." Anya replied, sitting down in the grass. "He and the Glowing Gundam fight for Neo Japan."  
  
"Domon Kasshu," Argo murmured, a small smile playing upon his features. "I had a feeling we wouldn't be too far from him."  
  
"I'm sure George de Sand will be thrilled to see him again too. Chibodee as well."  
  
"I fought Chibodee's daughter Angie yesterday." Anya said. "But not George's kid yet."  
  
"They'll all be here soon enough." Argo told her. "And Sai Saici too."  
  
.......  
  
Hiroji sat on a rock that faced the river. Bending down, he sipped the clear water then splashed it over his bruised face.  
  
"Congratulations on your victory," came a voice that the youth had come to know quite well.  
  
Schwarz was standing in the tree behind him, arms folded, looking down on the boy.  
  
Hiroji gave a thumbs-up. "Thanks. The Glowing Mode finally came to me this time."  
  
"Now you must learn to control it so that the power will come to you when needed." The masked fighter announced. "And it should not be too difficult for you."  
  
"I don't know, Schwarz-san." Hiroji disagreed. "Uncle Domon took a long time to master it."  
  
"You're not as anger-driven as he was at that time." Schwarz told him. "It's just a matter of reaching that serene state of mind."  
  
"A serene state of mind." Hiroji repeated to himself.  
  
"Hiroji!"  
  
"Hey! Hiroji!!"  
  
The duo turned to see Angie and Keiji leading Domon out to the waters edge towards them.  
  
"It's probably time to be heading their way." Hiroji declared, getting to his feet. "See you later then." he glanced over his shoulder to see Schwarz was already gone. ".Schwarz-san." 


	11. Chapter 11Duel with Mason

"PATRIOT MISSALS!!!" Angie cried as she leapt backwards in her Gundam Patriot.  
  
"Keiji, who's Angie fighting?" Hiroji asked as he joined his younger cousin in their surveillance station- the largest tree on the ridge. It's lack of foliage and extreme height provided an excellent place to watch fights.  
  
Keiji popped the last of his raspberries into his mouth. "Don't know. It looks a lot like Uncle George's Gundam Rose, though."  
  
Sure enough, the mystery opponent brandished a long saber, which it gave a quick twirl to. The attacking missals exploded from the vibes it gave off.  
  
Angie gasped. "No way! My finishing move was useless against this guy!"  
  
"ROSE NET!!!" The pilot yelled.  
  
Before Gundam Patriot could react, a net made entirely of metallic white roses pinned it down. Angie could do nothing but yelp in pain as the pure energy electrocuted her.  
  
"That's how he defeated me." Anya declared, having just appeared at the base of the boys' tree.  
  
Hiroji looked down at her and then back at the fight, "Uh-oh looks like they need help."  
  
By the time they had arrived in the valley, Angie was sitting dazedly on the ground, being offered a water bottle by a young man with thick strawberry blonde hair, indigo eyes, and a knight's uniform.  
  
"Mason de Sand!" Hiroji called, beaming at the sight of his comrade. "I haven't seen you since Keiji was born!"  
  
"Hiroji Kasshu!" Mason offered his hand to shake. "So you and Keiji decided to become Gundam Fighters after all?"  
  
"In our blood," Hiroji answered with a laugh. "I pilot the Glowing Gundam and my cousin here helps me train with the new Soaring Gundam."  
  
"Nice to see I have many opponents here!" Mason declared.  
  
"Angie, are you going to be okay?" Anya asked as the defeated American struggled to her feet.  
  
Mason grabbed hold of her shoulders to support her. "I'm sorry, mademoiselle. I suppose I went too far on the finishing attack."  
  
Angie turned bright red under her thick indigo hair. How embarrassing; to act so weak in front of the handsome prince of Neo France! "Oh, I'm fine! Just a little winded."  
  
Hiroji looked over at his friend. "So how about a duel?"  
  
Mason smirked and pointed his saber outwards. "It would be an honor for this knight to battle such potential."  
  
Angie scoffed and put her hands on her hips. "Hey, I'll have you know that I defeated Hiroji in combat!"  
  
Mason gave a gentlemanly bow to the two girls before turning to leave. "Does tomorrow at dawn suit you?"  
  
"Yeah, fine," The son of Kyoji answered.  
  
"See you then," The young man walked off, leaving the four behind.  
  
.......  
  
"Hi!"  
  
"Wha?" Keiji's head snapped up at the sound of a child's voice. He had dozed off while repairing the Soaring Gundam's computer. Now he stood face- to-face with another mobile suit, one that had been passed down for generations: the Dragon Gundam.  
  
The cockpit opened and out came a small girl with the darkest of purple hair and bright amber eyes. She was Sai Lin, 7-year-old daughter of Sai Saici.  
  
"Hey, I remember you!" Keiji proclaimed, popping out his own cockpit. "Sai Lin of Neo China! Where's your dad?"  
  
"With yours!" Sai Lin piped, pointing over his shoulder. "Practically everyone's there!"  
  
Sure enough, a large group occupied the cliff on the far edge. Domon and Rain were in the middle of the throng, happily chatting away. Sai Saici and his wife Cecil were there, along with Argo and Nastasha, George and Maria Louise, and Chibodee and Shirley. The old Shuffle crew was together again.  
  
"Did you get bored with the fight going on over there?" Keiji asked as he resumed his work.  
  
"Yeah, all they do it prance around with their swords swinging." Sai Lin gave a puzzled face. "That Frenchy guy fights weird."  
  
"That's how he warms up," Domon's son said. "He's a knight, you know."  
  
.......  
  
Mason blocked Hiroji's katana again and again. Both warriors wore smiles during the battle. Within minutes, they parted and stood back in their Gundams.  
  
"I'm impressed." Mason declared, sheathing his saber. "Indeed, you are a worthy opponent."  
  
"This is fun." Hiroji agreed. "I suppose a bit of chivalry is good every once in a while."  
  
"What say we try out our finishing moves?"  
  
"Right!"  
  
Keiji and Sai Lin saw the sky brightening and turned to watch.  
  
Angie and Anya, who were stuck sitting near the families, looked up as well. "This is it!" Angie hissed.  
  
"Poor Hiroji," Anya murmured. "He doesn't know that Mason's already mastered Hyper Mode."  
  
Domon and George had their eyes on the escalating fight.  
  
"Are those girls right?" Domon asked.  
  
George nodded. "Yes, Mason has mastered the Gundam Knight's Hyper Mode. But didn't your nephew master Glowing Mode?"  
  
A shadow in the nearby trees stirred at the conversation. Domon wheeled to see Schwarz take off towards the site. "Niisan." he muttered. "George, come on!"  
  
"GLOWING STRIKE!!!!"  
  
"ROSE NET!!!!"  
  
BOOM!!! A blazing blue hand and a net clashed.  
  
"Hiroji!" Anya gasped, shielding her eyes from the blinding light.  
  
"Mason!" Angie cried.  
  
Keiji and Sai Lin got back into their Gundams and made for a closer look. They could feel the pure energy heating up the humid air, but it wasn't coming from the struggling warrior of Neo Japan.  
  
"NOW!!!" Mason's Gundam Knight burst into a bright red aura, casting the battlefield in a great beam of light.  
  
"But that's." Hiroji murmured. "His Hyper Mode."  
  
Schwarz slid to a halt on the trail, trench coat flapping. "Hiroji's going to get hurt! He hasn't fully completed his Glowing Mode training!"  
  
Just then, the earth began trembling beneath his feet. His blue eyes widened as a horrible familiarity took hold. "No.it's coming!" He snapped his fingers. "GUNDAM SPIEGEL!!!!!"  
  
"NIISAN!!"  
  
He spun around to see Domon and the Shuffle crew coming towards him. Only Sai Saici lacked his Gundam and was running on foot.  
  
"Hey, isn't that.?" Chibodee asked.  
  
"Schwarz Bruder of Neo Germany?" Sai Saici gasped.  
  
Schwarz held out a hand to stop them all. "The earth is shaking!"  
  
Argo nodded. "He's right! It's almost like."  
  
"The Devil Gundam!" George completed with a shudder. "I can sense it."  
  
Domon inside the Burning Gundam, pulled up beside the Gundam Spiegel. "What do we do now, Niisan?"  
  
"AH!" The ground split beneath the two fighting Gundams. Wrenched from his hold on the rose net, Hiroji was plowed into the ground. As the solid rock and debris encased him, a terrible chill ran up and down his spine. Then, there was nothing but darkness and pain. 


	12. Chapter 12 Conversations

Author's Note- Hiya, it's me Shizuka16. In response to one of my new reviews, yes I am almost ready to reveal the story behind Hiroji's mother- Hana Nikko Kasshu (Nikko was maiden name). So, read and enjoy and thank you to all who have generously sent in reviews.  
  
"Hiroji!" Schwarz called the youth's name as he pulled him from the Glowing Gundam's mangled cockpit so that they were on the mobile suit's chest plate. There, the Neo German held up his head as Domon and Rain came running.  
  
Hiroji heard his name being called and struggled to come to, but couldn't quite find the strength. All he could manage was a pained moan.  
  
Anya, in her Thunder Gundam, bent over to get a closer look. She saw how heavily banged up the Neo Japan Gundam had become from being pulled into the ground. "Is he okay?" she asked the crowd surrounding the downed fighter.  
  
Rain felt her nephew's wrist for a pulse. A relieved smile came to her face when she detected the stable throbbing. "He's okay, just a bit overwhelmed."  
  
Schwarz looked around. The entire area had become one massive sinkhole. The battle and the earthquake had even created a line of fire that swallowed the remains of the trees. He could hardly see the other mobile suits that stood not too far off, due to the choking black smoke and dust.  
  
Picking up Hiroji, Schwarz got to his feet. "We have to get back to higher ground! Move!"  
  
Domon nodded, "Right, Rain, Keiji! Hurry up!"  
  
Once inside the Gundam Spiegel, Schwarz used it to pick up the charred Glowing Gundam. He then led the group out of the ruined valley and towards camp. All the while, he continued to hold his unconscious son in his free arm. "Hang on, Hiroji," he hissed.  
  
........  
  
"I see." George muttered. "So that's why we didn't know,"  
  
"Schwarz didn't know what would happen with his return, so he decided to keep low for the time being." Rain explained. "So he couldn't even tell Hiroji."  
  
Chibodee punched his fists together angrily. "Augh! And now there's a chance!"  
  
"Yes, a chance that the Devil Gundam is the one causing all of these earthquakes." Sai Saici agreed.  
  
"We cannot afford to let our guard down now." Nastasha said in a general- like tone. "Who knows how strong that monster could be now."  
  
"Hm," Argo agreed with a nod.  
  
"Lucky for us, we have more fighters here this time," Sai Saici said. "Almost all of the kids here have Gundams of their own and know how to use them. And with someone as powerful as Schwarz on our side it won't be easy for the Devil Gundam to get the upper hand."  
  
Rain sighed worriedly. "Yes, but if only there was a way to avoid involving them. They shouldn't have to go through what we had to."  
  
.......  
  
The children were sitting at the edge of the cliff, staring out over the now-charred landscape.  
  
Angie laced her fingers behind her head. "So now we have to fight something other than each other. A really strong and colossal Gundam."  
  
"It's more than just a Gundam I'm afraid." Mason interjected. "It was the greatest evil our mothers and fathers ever knew."  
  
"It'll probably be the greatest evil we will ever know," Anya proclaimed.  
  
"My dad is the King of Hearts!" Keiji stated. "If I want that title passed down to me, then I will fight!"  
  
"We're the heirs of the Shuffle Alliance," Sai Lin said. "So we're all responsible for proving ourselves worthy of those crests. Because eventually we will wear them someday-whenever the time is right."  
  
Everyone looked at her. "You talk very noble for a 7-year-old." Angie remarked.  
  
"But she's right," Anya replied. "You all know it."  
  
.......  
  
Hiroji was still asleep in his sleeping bag by the time the sun had set. He hadn't woken up since the earthquake fiasco and seemed badly hurt.  
  
Schwarz knelt at his son's side, keeping the vigil with an uncharacteristically worried expression. Domon brought a bowl of water and sponge into the tent and gave it to his brother.  
  
"Thanks," Schwarz whispered, careful to keep his voice low. Wringing the sponge out, he placed it gently on Hiroji's scorching forehead. It seemed as though his injuries had caused a fever.  
  
Domon sat down next to him with the water bowl in his gloved hand. "Rain told me that we need to keep him hydrated. So we should try and get him to drink some of this."  
  
The masked fighter wasted no time in lifting Hiroji up slightly by the shoulders so that the back of the boy's head rested on his upper arm. "Let's give it a try then."  
  
"Right," Domon pulled a cup from his pocket, dipped it into the bowl and handed it to Schwarz.  
  
"Hiroji," Schwarz called softly. "Try and drink this,"  
  
Deep in the depths of his mind, Hiroji was dreaming of his life as a young child: from the days he and his mother would go visit his father down at the lab, when Kyoji would make the boy Gundam models to play with, to when he first met Uncle Domon at the docks. Yet in the midst of it all, he swore he could hear his father's voice-so cheerful and warm.  
  
"Hiroji,"  
  
The teen's thoughts came to a stop. It was that voice! And it was calling for him. "D-Dad?"  
  
"Try and drink this."  
  
Still asleep, Hiroji opened his mouth just a little bit. The cool water drizzled down his throat, reviving it from the desert it had become. It was a welcoming sensation since he felt like he was still inside the inferno of Glowing Gundam's cockpit.  
  
After the cup had been emptied, Hiroji relaxed free of his torment. Domon smiled, relieved to see his nephew's improvement, and as he glanced up at his brother he knew there was that same look of satisfaction beneath that mask.  
  
"So the worst of it seems to be over," the masked fighter remarked, gently placing the youth's head back down on the sleeping bag.  
  
"This has got me concerned, Niisan," Domon hissed. "That earthquake was no natural incident."  
  
"I know how you feel, Domon." Schwarz told him, looking at him full. "Something's definitely on the rise."  
  
"Don't you think you should stick around then? Closer to camp?" Domon asked.  
  
Schwarz's gaze once again shifted towards his sleeping son. Though he still couldn't reveal his identity to him, he couldn't risk leaving him alone, as well as his younger brother. He wanted to be there; he had to be there.  
  
"Think you could spare the space?" Schwarz asked, though he knew the answer way ahead of time. "You've already got a full house here with the Shuffle Alliance."  
  
Domon grinned and nodded, bringing a smile to Schwarz's masked face. It was funny, even after all those years, and having a family of his own, Domon was still like a little boy, always looking up to his brother and anyone else that could set an example for him. He was still the little brother that Kyoji had remembered and worked so hard to protect.  
  
Schwarz placed his hand on Domon's shoulder. "Thanks Domon. Thanks for looking after Hiroji for all these years."  
  
"He's a good kid," Domon said. "A lot like you in more ways than one."  
  
"I take it that's a good thing, right?" They both laughed and Schwarz shook his head. "Sorry Brother, it's been a long time."  
  
Domon nodded. "It sure has."  
  
Author's Note (again)- Sorry to end it so abruptly, but it was getting a tad long. The conversation continues in the next chapter! Thanks. 


	13. Chapter 13 Conversations continued

Domon gave a sigh. "Yeah, I knew there was something familiar about him when we met at home in Neo Japan. He seemed just like you, even at 5- years-old." "I should have never left him alone like I did." Schwarz said. "Especially after what happened with his mother and all." "Huh, his mother?" Domon had wondered about Hiroji's mother. She hadn't been in the boy's life when he found him, and apparently hadn't for a while since Hiroji couldn't remember her. "You should know about her," Schwarz said in a low voice, apparently not very happy about discussing his wife. "She was your sister-in-law anyway." He sighed as Domon leaned forward to listen. "Her name was Hana Nikko. Like me, she was an intern working under our father. She began her jobs there not long after you left, actually." "Wow, I see." "Since we both shared an interest in the sciences and mecha, we pretty much hit it off and, well, got married." The masked fighter paused as though the next few words were to be especially painful. "When Hiroji was born, it was so much like when Mom had you, Domon. And Hiroji probably didn't know this either, but his full name is Hiroji Domon Kasshu." Domon broke into a grin. "You named him after me?" Schwarz shrugged. "What can I say? I missed my kid brother." Then the visible features of his face seemed to stiffen. "But then, when Hiroji was three, she died." "Niisan, I'm so sorry." Domon put a hand on Schwarz's shoulder as the older fighter trembled in an attempt to keep himself calm. Once he had partly succeeded, Schwarz reached up and placed his own hand atop his brother's. "So, in the short year I had before the Devil Gundam's completion, it was up to me to raise Hiroji. Lucky for me, Mom and Dad were more than willing to help." "And then all this happened with the Devil Gundam.I get it." Domon smiled up at him. "Hiroji will be thrilled to know you're still here, Niisan. He never did forget you." His gaze fell upon the sleeping youth. "But then again.none of us did." The masked warrior put an arm around Domon and gave him a tight squeeze. "Glad to know I have my family back." "Dad! Dad!!!" The brothers whirled to see Keiji pop his head into the tent, panting from running. "What is it, Son?" Domon asked getting up with a start. The boy pointed. "There's.there's." "A bunch of robot things surrounding the camp!" Angie finished, coming inside with the rest of the children. Domon and Schwarz exchanged concerned glances and darted for the tent flap. Peering out into the darkness, they gasped as the familiar glow of red eyes lit up the night all around. "No." Domon murmured between gritted teeth. "It has begun," Schwarz growled. 


	14. Chapter 14 Prepare the Defense

Author's Note- Oy, sorry about that last chapter, with the non-double spacing and all. But hey, I didn't screw up this one! It's a little short compared to the others, but enjoy. Sorry for the wait.  
  
"Everyone! Hurry up and get in here!" shouted Domon as he jerked Keiji and the other children inside the tent. As he and Schwarz peered into the darkness, red lights were blazing from every direction: the eyes of the Death Army!  
  
"Those lights!" Domon hissed.  
  
"It's them, no doubt." Schwarz growled. "The Death Army seeks vengeance."  
  
"Could this mean that the Devil Gundam is undergoing another evolution?"  
  
"I'm afraid that may be so,"  
  
"Hey.what's going on?" a sleepy voice rasped. The two brothers turned just as Hiroji sat up in the sleeping bag, staring at them with tired eyes.  
  
"Hiroji, are you alright?" Domon asked in a concerned tone.  
  
The youth shakily got to his feet and attempted to walk towards them. "What's going on you guys? What are those lights?"  
  
He was referring to the red shining orbs in the distance. "It's the Death Army of the Devil Gundam." Schwarz told reiterated.  
  
"What do we do to stop them?" Keiji asked, tugging at his father's pant leg.  
  
Within minutes, the Shuffle Alliance and their families had gathered into the tent for a meeting as the red eyes continued to approach from all sides. Nastasha placed a radar down on the desk they all stood around. "As you can see, the enemy has us surrounded on all sides in a complete circle. Our primary goal is to protect this ground as it has all of our supplies and those who do not have a mobile suit to operate."  
  
"Should we carry out the same plan as before then?" Chibodee asked. "Like planting bombs all around the perimeter of the campground?"  
  
Schwarz shook his head. "There's a chance the Death Army will anticipate this action since they were destroyed in a similar matter previously. We have a better chance at fighting them off in combat." He pointed to the areas of the radar where the red dots were most concentrated. "These are the areas, north and south, that we need to strike at the fiercest."  
  
"How many Gundams do we have total here?" Nastasha asked.  
  
"12 including the Rising Gundam." Rain answered.  
  
Domon turned to her. "Rain, I don't remember us having the Rising Gundam here."  
  
She smiled and shrugged. "Hey, a girl's got to be prepared."  
  
"Yay, I get to see Mom fight!" Keiji proclaimed with a grin.  
  
"Alright, then we'll split up into parties of three and patrol the outer rim of this mesa." Nastasha said, sounding like a military general. "Bolt, Thunder, and Dragon Gundams are to head north. Burning, Rising, and Soaring Gundams head south. Rose, Spiegel, and Glowing Gundams head east. And finally, Maxter, Patriot, and Knight Gundams head west." She slapped the ground with her stick. "Move out!"  
  
Sai Saici put a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Sai Lin, I'm going to take the Dragon Gundam. I have more experience with this than you do."  
  
Sai Lin nodded. "Okay, I'll help out here."  
  
All 12 Gundams were called into action. Once situated in their trios, the Shuffle Alliance and their heirs departed, ready to defend their camp. 


	15. Chapter 15 Intense Battle

AUTHOR'S NOTE- I just finished watching G Gundam Episode 44, the mother of all GG episodes. And so, I dedicate this chapter in the memory of Schwarz Bruder and Kyoji Kasshu, the tragic heroes.  
  
"Gundams, report your status every few minutes on the computer!" Nastasha commanded as she ducked inside the Neo Russian ship. She took a final glance over her shoulder as her husband and daughter took off into the darkness. "Be careful you two." She murmured in an unusually quiet tone.  
  
The mobile suit trios dispersed as planned, heading towards where the Death Army's eyes blazed. Gundam Spiegel led the way east, where the faintest of purple could be seen as the sun began creeping up from the mountains. Gundam Rose and Glowing Gundam followed closely.  
  
Hiroji wiped the sweat from his forehead, breathing hard. George caught the action out of the corner of his eye and peered back at him. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just a bit tired still, that's all." The youth answered.  
  
Schwarz glanced back at him as well, a worried light in his dark eyes. Hiroji was still feeling the fatigue and pain from the destruction of the valley caused by the earthquake. However, it was too late to turn back now as the forms of the hideous brown cyborgs came into view. He would just have to keep an eye on him during the impending war.  
  
.......  
  
"Keiji! Rain! Brace yourselves!!" Domon yelled as the three Kasshu Gundams faced the Death Army.  
  
The 10-year-old trembled in fear. "Dad, I'm not sure I can."  
  
"They're no match for us!" his father responded with a determined snarl. "All they have are numbers!!"  
  
BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!! The Cyclops-like mobile suits began firing, but all three Gundams leapt into the air, dodging the smoky explosions.  
  
"Do it now!" Domon yelled, charging down to meet them.  
  
"Come one, Keiji! You can do it!" Rain shouted to her son as she followed, drawing an arrow from her gundam's bow.  
  
"Right!" Keiji took a deep breath and plunged after them.  
  
"SEKI-HAH TENKYOKEN!!!!!" Burning Gundam sent an entire line of soldiers sprawling in a pillar of light.  
  
"RISING ARROW!!!!!" Rising Gundam's great arrow plunged through one cockpit after the next, forming a metallic shish-ka-bob (a/n-it's probably spelled wrong so disregard it).  
  
"SOARING SLASH!!!" Soaring Gundam's massive katana completely sliced the surrounding force.  
  
.......  
  
Nastasha, Shirley, and the others awaited updates in the ship as fire sprang up in every direction on the outside.  
  
"I hope Dad's okay," Sai Lin murmured as she leaned against the observation deck's railing. "I wish I had my own gundam to help with."  
  
Cecil put a hand on her shoulder. "Your dad's strong, dear. He'll beat those monsters."  
  
The computer screen lit up as updates came in. Everyone quieted down to listen.  
  
"Gundam Patriot reporting," came Angie's voice. "The operation is going well. The army is being driven back."  
  
"Bolt Gundam reporting," came Argo's voice. "Our quadrant has been driven into the river. Ready to face the next troop."  
  
"Rose Gundam reporting." George called in.  
  
"It's George!" Marie Louise cried excitedly.  
  
"The numbers are growing and Hiroji is having trouble, but we are making progress with the Gundam Rose and Spiegel."  
  
Finally, Rain called in. "Rising Gundam reporting. We may need backup from the northwest. Numbers here are not decreasing."  
  
Nastasha pushed in one of the buttons on the keyboard. "Bolt Gundam, cover for Thunder Gundam. Anya, head for the north and aid the gundams there."  
  
"Yes Mother!"  
  
.......  
  
"Hiroji, watch out!" Schwarz used his double blades to slash away an attacker. Glowing and Spiegel stood back to back now, surrounded by enemies. George was down on the ground, struggling to get back up, his gundam scorched from the rain of blasts. Still, the Death Army continued its slow advance.  
  
"Schwarz-san." Hiroji muttered. He himself was in bad shape along with his gundam. "Glowing Gundam is pretty banged up as well." Breathing heavily as the world around him spun, the youth fell to his knees.  
  
"Hiroji!" Schwarz knelt at his side trying to support him. "Hiroji, snap out of it!"  
  
"My energy's all gone." Hiroji hissed.  
  
The Death Army sensed the weakness in their prey and moved forward, guns pointing at both gundams. Gundam Spiegel got to its feet and stood over the downed mobile suit, ready to defend Hiroji.  
  
In the distance, Domon heard a massive explosion. Turning and zooming in with Burning Gundam's eyes, he gasped in horror. "SCHWARZ!"  
  
As they continued closing in, the Neo German maintained his position, but trembled slightly from his new wounds. Schwarz drew in a sharp breath in realization. "They remember me! They know I was once part of the Devil Gundam!"  
  
Hiroji struggled to his feet, suddenly feeling the strain return to his formerly broken leg. "Schwarz-san?"  
  
"Leave this place now!" the Neo German shouted as he became completely encircled by those horrible soldiers.  
  
"SCHWARZ NO!!!" Glowing Gundam brandished its katana and madly charged at the would-be captors. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!!!!"  
  
SLASH!!!!  
  
The entire circle of Death Army soldiers fell headless to the ground. His blue Glowing Mode leaving him, Hiroji fell to the ground again.  
  
"Come on!" Domon called to his wife and son. "They're in trouble over there!"  
  
Thunder Gundam spotted the other mobile suits and made for them. "Oh no.HIROJI!!"  
  
POOM! Out of the ground, a massive Gundam head sprang, mouth wide open and ready to close it upon the downed mobile suit. Rose Gundam got up onto its knees. "Hiroji, watch out!"  
  
"HIROJI!!!!" Schwarz leaped forward in his Gundam Spiegel, taking the massive bite.  
  
"SCHWARZ!!!" Hiroji and George shouted in unison as the bear trap-like jaws clamped down into the mobile suit.  
  
VASH!!!!!!  
  
Burning Gundam's blade sliced the top of the Gundam Head's jaw clean off. Freed from the deadly prison, Gundam Spiegel wobbled backwards before crashing to the ground. 


	16. Chapter 16 Hiroji's father?

AUTHOR'S NOTE- Okay, it is finally time for Hiroji to discover the identity of his supposed friend, Schwarz Bruder. Read and enjoy.  
  
The Death Army being blasted to smithereens in the background, several gundams gathered around the fallen mobile suit of Neo Germany. Domon and Hiroji jumped out of their gundams and pulled open the cockpit door of the Gundam Spiegel. What they found made both of their stomachs flip-flop.  
  
Schwarz lay inside the demolished cockpit, his body mangled. One arm was sticking in a direction opposite of what it was supposed to! What they could see of his masked face had a blue hue, indicating the excruciating pain he must have been enduring.  
  
"Niisan!" Domon jumped down inside just as a small fire began to burn in the wreckage.  
  
Hiroji froze. "Niisan?" He knew very well what that term meant, but why did Domon just call Schwarz it?  
  
"Hiroji, help me out here!" Domon commanded.  
  
"R-Right!" He bent down to help, ignoring the dizzy feeling he got as he did. Once they had removed Schwarz from the cockpit, they laid him down on the chest of the Gundam Spiegel. Hiroji lifted his head and looked into the opening of the mask. "Schwarz-san.?"  
  
The Neo German stirred. "Hiroji.? Domon.?" He tried to sit up, but failed.  
  
Domon gripped one of his hands tightly, clearly shaken up by all of this. "Schwarz, are you okay?"  
  
"You called him your brother, Uncle Domon!" Hiroji said, head snapping around to peer at his uncle. "Why did you?"  
  
Schwarz grimaced. "Very well.It's time you know the truth."  
  
"The truth?" The young man was puzzled beyond compare. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Domon.go ahead.and show him."  
  
Domon nodded and reached over, pulling off the tattered mask. Hiroji yelped in shock, nearly falling off the gundam. "What?! But.but that's." The face before him was like an older image of himself. This face was one he had nearly forgotten after a decade, but now that it was right there before him, he knew it.  
  
Tears filled up Hiroji's eyes. "Is.is that.really you.Dad?"  
  
Schwarz, who had been known as Kyoji in the minds of his loved ones, smiled weakly up at him. "Yeah, it's me.I'm glad.you haven't forgotten.your old dad."  
  
"But how can it be?" Hiroji asked in a breaking voice. "How could you be here? Uncle Domon said he had to."  
  
"I honestly.don't know.either," his father answered. "Just like.we may never know how.THAT'S back."  
  
"DOMON, IT'S COMING!!!" Rain shouted from the Rising Gundam.  
  
Sure enough, the earth was shaking. The three turned their heads just as a giant gundam plowed up from the soil!  
  
Everyone gasped in sheer horror. The Shuffle Alliance trembled as they faced the past they'd tried to leave behind. Their children shook at the sight of its hideousness. Domon and Hiroji bent over to shield the downed Kyoji as dirt went flying up at them.  
  
The screen on Nastasha's computer went blank. The women in the ship gaped in shock. Shirley peered out the nearest window and stifled a scream. "The Devil Gundam!"  
  
Hiroji regained his composure to snarl in disgust. "What a terrible monster!"  
  
The Death Army, as if responding to some type of signal, turned and made for the giant creation. Huge green tentacles came out of the gundam's core to pull them in. The Gundam Heads snaked their way around like the serpents on Medusa's head. Even the sky seemed to glow with Hell's fire.  
  
"Great, the Devil Gundam!" Chibodee hissed between gritted teeth. He moved in front of Gundam Patriot to protect his daughter. "And it doesn't look like it even needs a pilot now!"  
  
Sure enough, the open cockpit was empty. The Devil Gundam's dark eyes fell upon the circle of gundams, and the one they surrounded in hopes of protecting.  
  
Kyoji got up despite his gruesome wounds and placed himself in front of Domon and Hiroji. "It recognizes me," he said. "It knows I was its pilot all those years ago!"  
  
"You mean it's after you, Niisan?" Domon asked.  
  
"Afraid so,"  
  
Hiroji's fists shook and a menacing growl escaped his throat. Standing before them was the monster who had destroyed his family, who had taken away his father, and made everyone, including him, suffer. "Because of you." he muttered, though his voice picked up. "Because of you.Because of you!!!!"  
  
A massive tentacle suddenly lanced out and seized Kyoji, who had no time or energy to resist.  
  
"DAD!!"  
  
"NIISAN!!!"  
  
Hiroji was back in Glowing Gundam in no time, blasting off after Kyoji as he was pulled in to meet his fate. In the boy's feverish determination, his body began to glow.  
  
"He's in Glowing Mode!" Domon declared.  
  
Hiroji unsheathed his katana. "LET HIM GOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
VASH!!!  
  
The ruined wiring plummeted to the ground, along with Kyoji. Thinking quickly despite himself, Kyoji snapped his fingers. "GUNDAM SPIEGEL!!!"  
  
Though the cockpit was badly damaged, the machine came to life once again and flew up to him.  
  
Meanwhile, Hiroji was in a blind rage. His eyes blazed red as though he was in Beserker Mode.  
  
Glowing Gundam began fiercely attacking the Devil Gundam with murderous slashing and blasting.  
  
"Hiroji stop!!!" Domon raced forward in the Burning Gundam.  
  
Keiji and the others picked themselves up off the ground, having been pretty much butchered by the monster's gundam heads.  
  
"Look at Aniki!" Domon's son murmured. "He's incredible!"  
  
"He's gone crazy!" Anya cried. "Insane with his own anger!"  
  
"That's no way to fight let alone win!" Mason declared.  
  
Angie nodded. "That's right. His blind rage is resistance to his true power. Just like what Schwarz said!"  
  
Domon seized Hiroji in a lock from behind in an attempt to calm him down. "Hiroji! Stop it! You have to calm down!!"  
  
Hiroji screamed like a savage animal as he tried to shake himself free, oblivious to his uncle's words. He had to get the devil Gundam! He had to make it pay!  
  
"HIROJI!!!!!" 


	17. Chapter 17 True Glowing Mode

That voice stopped the teen and his blinded eyes snapped back into focus. Gundam Spiegel stood in his path, blocking him from the Devil Gundam. Hiroji relaxed slightly in Domon's grip. "Father."  
  
Though the Neo German mobile suit shook a little, it remained firm on its feet. Kyoji looked at his son full. "Hiroji, you cannot win a battle with your anger alone!"  
  
The crackling blue flames engulfing the Glowing Gundam began to fade. Everyone lifted his or her heads to watch. Hiroji became a child again, his body shaking with sobs. "D-Dad."  
  
Anya was the first to appear beside him. "Let us help you, Hiroji. We can win a s a team."  
  
The Shuffle Alliance and its heirs formed a semi circle behind him, like loyal soldiers behind their commander. Hiroji could feel their powers radiating and burning, similar to his own. They all had the same goal: to defeat the terror of the giant gundam. They were all there to help him. His father, uncle, aunt, cousin, his friends.they were all there!  
  
Sensing it was safe to do so, Domon let go of his nephew and stepped back. Glowing Gundam looked up at the monster that loomed overhead, creating the ultimate horror scene against the dark skies. By now, the entire Death Army had united with its core and the remaining Gundam Heads snaked menacingly about the perimeter of the battle-charred valley. The Devil Gundam was the Ultimate Evil, the devil itself in mecha-form.  
  
Glowing Gundam made a fist and peered back at the others. "I understand now.I know how Uncle Domon defeated this thing! It was because of them.Dad, Aunt Rain, Argo, George, Sai Saici, and Chibodee.It was because he had them!"  
  
Hiroji could see the faces of his new friends: the powerful Anya, the knightly Mason, and the fiery Angie. He could see his cousin Keiji as well, along with Sai Lin, who he knew was rooting for them back at camp. "I may not be the King of Hearts.and they may not have crests of their own.but I still have a team of my own!"  
  
To everyone's amazement, Glowing Gundam clasped its hands together. Hiroji closed his eyes, welcoming a new power.one that didn't come out of a terrible, uncontrollable anger. Instead of being caught unaware, he embraced it. A blue fire began to light up the cockpit and the gundam itself, much bigger and brighter than before. This was the true power of Glowing Mode.  
  
Kyoji nodded. "That's it, you did it Hiroji."  
  
Sensing the massive energy signals that radiated up into the skies, the Devil Gundam opened fire down on the line of gundams, sending down a rain of blasts.  
  
"Look out!" Chibodee yelled.  
  
POOM!!!  
  
Glowing Gundam had jumped in front of its comrades, using a great shield of ki to cancel out the explosions. Hiroji grunted at the force of the impacts. "Uncle Domon!" he yelled. "Take the Shuffle Alliance and destroy the Gundam Heads!"  
  
Sure enough, sensing the predicament of their life source, the mecha serpents came charging, blasts building up in their fang-lined mouths.  
  
Domon spun around to face his crew. "Shuffle Alliance! Let's go!"  
  
"Right!" came the reply in unison. Burning, Maxter, Dragon, Rose, and Bolt Gundams charged to meet their targets. Within minutes, the Gundam Heads began to fall.  
  
Gundam Spiegel slipped to its knees, too weak to stand up any further. Hiroji, still holding up the shield to defend the others, cried out. "Aunt Rain! Help my Dad!"  
  
Rising Gundam jumped from the group to kneel beside the Neo German mobile suit. "Kyoji, we have to get out of here!" Rain yelled over the firing.  
  
Gundam Spiegel looked up at Glowing Gundam. "Hiroji!"  
  
"I'll be fine, Dad!" Hiroji responded determinedly. "You two get going! Now!"  
  
Kyoji gazed up at his son for a long moment, even as Rising Gundam picked up the Gundam Spiegel. He didn't want to leave him alone on the battlefield, but knew he would be nothing but a burden in his defenseless state. He nodded. "You can do it, Hiroji! I know you can win!" he said. With that, the two gundams departed. 


	18. Chapter 18 Combined Forces of Children

Hiroji smirked as the Rising Gundam carried Gundam Spiegel away. "Good, now I don't have to worry as much about their safety." He called for his friends. "Guys, you ready?!"  
  
"YEAH!" The four other gundams rushed to his side to form a line. The firing of the Devil Gundam ceased.  
  
"It's gathering energy!" Mason declared as particles of ki began to build up around the monster's head.  
  
"Then we'll counterattack and blow it to bits!" Keiji cried.  
  
"Right!" Hiroji agreed with a nod. "Then we'll use the Shuffle Alliance's ultimate technique!"  
  
"You don't mean the Bakunetsu God Finger Sekiha Love Love Tenkyoken, do you?" Angie asked jokingly.  
  
Anya scoffed. "No, the Bakunetsu Shuffle Alliance Ken!" (A/N- This is the name of the actual attack the Shuffle Alliance used in episode 48 to defeat the Grand Master Gundam and Ulube)  
  
"That's the one! All together now!" Hiroji shouted, letting down his shield and bringing his hands together.  
  
The Shuffle Alliance continued fighting off the multiplying gundam heads as the Devil Gundam struggled to gather energy.  
  
"Look at that!" Sai Saici yelled as the five children began to power up themselves.  
  
"Hurry up and get back!" Domon shouted, slicing off the head of one of the last serpents.  
  
In their flight to safety, Rising Gundam turned back. "Kyoji, look."  
  
The wounded man smirked. "That's it Hiroji."  
  
A mix of auras combining, the five young warriors yelled. "THESE HANDS OF OURS GLOW WITH AN AWESOME POWER! THEY TELL US TO GRASP VICTORY!"  
  
"Now!" Hiroji led the chant. "BAKUNETSU SHUFFLE ALLIANCE KEN!!!!!!"  
  
"HAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
BOOM!!!! At the last instant, the Devil Gundam unleashed its own blast, which smashed into the combined attack of the heirs to the Shuffle crests. The old Shuffle Alliance covered their eyes, knocked back hundreds of feet by the sheer force of the attack.  
  
Keiji gritted his teeth and took a step forward. "We can't lose!"  
  
"Yes, we can't let this thing win!" Angie agreed, wincing from the blinding light.  
  
"I won't let you take away any more lives!!!" Hiroji yelled to the beast.  
  
"TAKE THIS!!!!" The young fighters yelled.  
  
From the ship at camp, the people came running onto the observation deck. Sai Lin gasped. "That power! It's so strong!"  
  
"Who's going to come out on top?!" Shirley cried, shielding her eyes.  
  
Nastasha made a fist. "Anya! Argo! Come on!!"  
  
Kyoji and Rain landed on higher ground, the ki causing too much turbulence to keep going. Rain struggled to stay standing against the force of the energy-generated winds. "It's incredible! Both sides are holding their own!"  
  
Kyoji knew it was so. From even that distance, the huge blasts were clashing directly in between the five gundams and the Devil Gundam. "One side's got to give!" he said, standing up in the Gundam Spiegel. "And that won't be my son's side!"  
  
Rain heard him. "Kyoji?"  
  
Summoning all his remaining energy, the Neo German pilot prepared a blast of his own. "Rain!" he shouted. "Shoot an arrow for the Devil Gundam's upper cockpit! Do it now!"  
  
"Uh, right!" Rising Gundam brandished its bow and pulled back a gleaming arrow. "Rising Arrow!!!!" TWANG!!!  
  
"NOW!!!!" Kyoji shot the beam in suit.  
  
Meanwhile, the young warriors were beginning to lose ground. "What's happening.?" Hiroji demanded.  
  
"It must be absorbing all of our energy! Damn this thing!!!" Anya cried.  
  
The blast began to double over towards them, using their on power in enemy favor.  
  
"Oh no!" Domon gasped from where he and the others had taken cover. "They're losing control!"  
  
KABOOM!!! Out of nowhere, the Devil Gundam's cockpit erupted. The Devil Gundam's eyes flickered and went out.  
  
"Now's our chance!!!" Hiroji screamed.  
  
"HAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Unleashing more power than they even pictured having, the five warriors counteracted the beams and sent them flying back at the monster. The entire valley erupted in a pillar of blue light. 


	19. Chapter 19 Tears of Victory

"Hiroji!"  
  
"Wake up already!"  
  
"Hiroji-san!"  
  
"Aniki! Please wake up, Aniki!"  
  
"Uh." Hiroji slowly felt his life coming back to him to the point that he could open his eyes. Four faces, fuzzy in his glazed vision, looked down upon him. As he squinted to focus, he smiled. "Hah! Hey guys!"  
  
Keiji didn't even give him the chance to sit up before he'd tackled him, knocking him back into the dirt with incredible force. "Aniki's okay! Yay!"  
Hiroji saw that they must have pulled him from the cockpit of his gundam since he had been lying on the charred ground. All five were still in their mobile trace spandex.  
  
Then it clicked for him to ask. "What happened? Did we win?"  
  
Mason smiled and nodded. "Congratulations, Hiroji-san."  
  
"Yeah, you led the way to victory," Anya commented, placing a hand on his shoulder to make him blush.  
  
Angie, who had her fingers laced behind her head, peered around into the smoke. "Hey, where is everybody?"  
  
Hiroji got to his feet, nearly dragging along his cousin. "Crap, how could I forget about them?"  
  
Keiji's mood shifted violently as his eyes began to fill with tears. "Where are my mom and dad?"  
  
Mason held up a finger to quiet them. "Listen."  
  
SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!  
  
Anya broke into a wide grin. "I'd know that engine anywhere!" She quickly ran off to where a large gray ship touched down. There, her mother came running out to greet her, along with the others.  
  
"Mother!"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
Mason and Angie took off after her and also made for their mothers.  
  
Keiji raced about, making circles around Hiroji. "Where's Mom? Where's Dad?!"  
  
"Keiji!" Sai Lin abandoned her mother and galloped towards the son of Domon. "Keiji you did it!"  
  
While Keiji endured the biggest bear hug of his life, Hiroji looked up at the now-morning sky. He only hoped the defeat of the Devil Gundam hadn't cost him Kyoji. "Father."  
  
"Hiroji! Keiji!" a woman's voice shouted through the smoke. The smaller boy broke free of Sai Lin and dashed over to his cousin.  
  
"Who's calling, Aniki?" he asked, tugging at Hiroji's arm.  
  
Hiroji stepped forward, a smile spreading slowly across his face. He could make out the approaching forms of three people, or rather two carrying the third. And the youth didn't need to get a good look to know who they were. "Dad! Uncle Domon! Aunt Rain!" He ran to meet him, despite how much it hurt to do so.  
  
Kyoji pulled himself down from Domon and Rain's shoulders and called for his son. "Hiroji!"  
  
"Dad!"  
  
Hiroji nearly knocked him over as he wrapped his arms around his father's shoulders. But Kyoji hugged him back with equal strength, resting his head atop his son's. "Hiroji."  
  
Hiroji pulled back and beamed up at his father like a little boy, but then his face dropped. Grasping at Kyoji's shirt, he began to sob. "Dad.I can't believe it's you! I've.I've." he buried his face in his shoulder. "I've missed you so much!"  
  
Rain clasped her hands over her mouth to keep from crying as Domon picked up Keiji. The little boy gasped. "Daddy, are you crying?"  
  
"Eh? What, are you crazy kid?" Domon turned away and wiped his eyes. "It's just the dust."  
  
Kyoji tousled the youth's hair. "I'm sorry about having to leave you alone for so long, son. But trust me that it'll never happen again."  
  
Hiroji nodded and drew back once again to wipe his eyes. He just happened to see his uncle trying to keep his cool as his emotions swelled and snickered. "Dad, I hope you said the same thing to Uncle Domon."  
  
"Huh?" Kyoji turned his gaze to his brother. "Domon, don't tell me you're."  
  
"Shut up, Niisan!" Domon blurted as he threw his arms around his brother, and nearly dropping his own son in the process. "Just.shut up!" 


	20. Chapter 20 Gundam Fight! ReadyGo!

A/N- well here we are, chapter 20 of No Longer Alone, the epilogue of sorts. I had a great time writing this story and am formulating plenty of others, maybe even another totally different fic involving the new G Gundam generation. And I once again thank everyone who read and reviewed; you were a big help. Okay, here it is, and until next time, just remember that Schwarz is GOD! (Couldn't resist)  
  
"GO ANIKI! GO!"  
  
"YOU RULE, HIROJI!"  
  
"YAY!!"  
  
Hiroji could hear the cheering from the boat floating just outside the ring barrier and felt his adrenaline surge. He only hoped that in this rush he wouldn't bang up his opponent too badly. But hey, it was good to show off every once in a while!  
  
Glowing Gundam skidded to a halt on the far side of the ring and made a fist with its right hand. Hiroji felt the welcoming aura of Glowing Mode encase his body as well as his mobile suit's, as if he was truly one with a giant machine.  
  
Domon and Kyoji were the first to eagerly lean forward on the deck railing. "Ah, Hiroji's ultimate technique!" Domon declared.  
  
Kyoji nodded. "The Glowing Strike,"  
  
The challenging gundam braced up to defend itself, its pilot sensing the sheer power of the Glowing Gundam.  
  
"Let's do it, Glowing Gundam!" Hiroji shouted. "GLOWING STRIKE!!!!!"  
  
The magnificent mobile suit leapt forward and plowed its shimmering hand right through the block, seizing the unfortunate gundam's head in giant metal fingers.  
  
His entire audience raised their fists, rooting him on. "GO HIROJI!!"  
  
"Victory is mine!" Hiroji yelled as his opponent exploded beneath him.  
  
The stadium went wild as the announcer shouted. "Neo Japan's Glowing Gundam, piloted by Hiroji Kasshu is the winner!!"  
  
"YES!! Hah hah!!" Hiroji stood proudly atop the shoulder of Glowing Gundam, practically jumping up and down in his excitement. Fireworks now accompanied the endless cheers, lighting up the evening sky.  
  
Hiroji turned towards the boat and peered happily down at the people on it. Keiji bounced up and down on Domon's shoulders, shouting his name repeatedly. Hoi and Min, now teens themselves, clapped and whistled with Rain. And there, standing next to Domon, Kyoji smiled and gave his son a thumbs-up.  
  
"Dad." Hiroji returned the gesture with his own.  
  
THE END A/N- Wow, I'm almost in tears here. So this concludes No Longer Alone.  
  
"No matter what the changes the future may bring, it's you I'll remember always.I TRUST YOU FOREVER!!!  
  
YOU'LL CARRY US ON!!!!!" ---From I'll Trust You Forever (English Version) 


End file.
